Drunk Fate
by hoppingdimsum
Summary: Ever wondered how Fate would be when she's drunk? I, Nanoha Takamachi, would murder anyone who would try...again.


"I'm really sorry Nanoha-chan."

Eyes narrowed, Nanoha stood at the door looking at two of her soaked wet best friends. Of course that wasn't the sole reason to fuse her irritation. She was home, worried sick about her friend for returning late without even a call or message of notification. And here she was, returning home in the state of intoxication.

"I'm disappointed in you Hayate-chan. Fate-chan were never one to hold her liquor well. And at least use an umbrella. You both are wet." said the brunette as she helped removed the drunken girl off of Hayate.  
>Fate, even in her intoxicated state, managed to worm her arms around Nanoha's neck and shifted her weight on the strong brunette.<p>

"But you like it when I'm wet." Fate pouted.

And the room suddenly had a rise in temperature, according to Nanoha with her face red as tomato.

Hayate took that as a cue to dismiss herself, stating that Signum would track her down if she was not home soon and another reason was to get out of these wet clothes. Sending another apologetic glance at Nanoha before bidding goodnight and good luck to the brunette, Hayate left.

_Good luck_. Somehow Nanoha sense that she'll need it. Fate had only been drunk once, too drunk that she'd passed out the minute she hit the bed.

_And I pray to god she will do the same tonight._

~ ⌐(`-' )ꜚ ~

Sadly, god did not answer to her prayer.

Here, she was trailing after a naked blonde who could barely walk straight even if her life depended on it. She had managed to strip the blonde from the wet clothes and was in the progress of re-clothing her until her drunken friend refused.

"Hayate-chan said...said that clothing is no good" was her reason.

"But Fate-chan, we need to keep you warm. I don't want to you to get sick." Another unspoken reason was to reduce the temptation but that definitely cannot be voiced. Having to strip the blonde is one thing, but having a naked blonde walking around in front of her is totally another.

"But...but there are other ways to keep warm!" Fate stated happily with a silly drunken smile on her face. "And clothes will be in the way!"

Nanoha was currently weighing two options in her mind. One, lock Fate up and kill Hayate tomorrow or two, knock the blonde senseless and kill Hayate tomorrow.

The latter sounded so much better at this point, to save her sanity or save Fate before she lost control...of herself.

But Fate was drunk. She does not know what she's rambling about. And she did not want to cause the blonde any pain.

"You need some rest Fate-chan. We're going to get some sleep, okay?"

Fate, in her drunken state, did not want any of it. She's stopped Nanoha from dragging her to bed. Sleeping is not what she wanted to do. Cradling the brunette's cheeks with her hands, she looked at Nanoha with determination in her eyes or as much as she can in her state of intoxication.

"I want to eat you."

And Nanoha heard something went 'pop'. Maybe it was her brain.

"E-eat?" Perhaps she thought she misheard. Or maybe it was her hidden love for this crazy blonde that's hallucinating her. Surly she thinks she's crazy or drunk induced by the overwhelming nakedness of this blonde.

"Yes. Hayate-chan...said...that I..." the blonde paused, trying to remember what her drinking partner said earlier. "something about, eating chu up before...before some old guy put their dirty fingers on chu." she paused again, checking if anything was left out. "Yes, that's it." The blonde stated with the excitement in her voice as if she had achieved something.

Nanoha wasn't sure if she should be happy or mad. But one thing she knew for sure; her starlight buster had been rusty lately from inactivity but that will surely change tomorrow when she gets her hand on Hayate.

She wanted to be confessed to but not in this situation. And being a righteous warrior she was, she could not and will not take advantage of the situation. That does not mean she doesn't want to go into the blonde's pant...or lack thereof, as her eyes shifted downward. _Ohh wow she shaved..._

Inwardly, she cursed. "Is awfully late Fate-chan. How about we get some rest now?"

_Self control. Self control. Self control. _

"You won't let me eat you?" Fate pouted, eyes suddenly became watery.

_Oh my god._ Nanoha had to tear her eyes away from the blonde. _She pouted. Too cute! Have to resist..._

Through all life and death battles, she'd never hesitated, never wavered. She was, after all, a proud magician. But to face a cute Fate and to deny Fate will always be her toughest battle. _One that she never could win._

"How about tomorrow, Fate-chan?" _After you become your normal self again._ "You can eat...m-me all you want." _God, how can anyone say that with a straight face?_

"You promised?"

And the brunette nodded.

After tucking Fate into bed, Nanoha was about to walk to her side of the bed but fortunately or unfortunately for her, she was pulled down coming face to face with blonde. That shouldn't be a problem right? Of course not, since she'd been in worst situation. But what she saw was that puppy face again. It meant the blonde wanted something and our Nanoha is dreading it. _Oh, she definitely wanted something._

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

Of course they have shared goodnight kisses before so it shouldn't surprise the brunette much. But it did. Because Fate wanted on the lip!

But it was a losing battle. Never one to deny Fate anything, at least not with that puppy face, our hero complied.

_Okay. Just a kiss. I could do this. Easy. No sweat. Just a peek. You could do this Nanoha._

And just like she'd mentally told herself; she'd given Fate a quick kiss on the lip and withdrew. But of course, being drunk, the blonde could have none of this. She wanted more and no one was going to stop her. She attacked Nanoha's lip with force and flipped her over onto her back.

"Hayate-chan said...that I should...should show chuuu who you belong to." With that, the blonde went back to attacking those bruised pair of lips, with the added tongue movements.

_Who I belong to? What the fudge? You never asked me out! I didn't even know you liked me that way!_ But that didn't stop the invisible tears of joy and definitely did not stop the heated kisses between them...

That is until her sense kicked in...after the fact that Fate's hands started roaming and touching places she shouldn't be touching.

_Fate, you pervert._

"Fate...we...need to...stop..erm... this." Nanoha said, in between the kisses, slightly out of breath. Fate was persistent. She'd never kissed before but now that she had a taste, she doesn't want to stop. But why was Nanoha stopping her? Being in the state that she was, she didn't understand.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy?" Fate whined.

"Because you'll regret it tomorrow. Those acts are only for lovers, Fate-chan."

"But I love you."

Blue eyes soften. She'd always wanted and even dreamt of hearing those words from her best friend. But she knew it was wishful thinking on her part. Fate had never shown any sign of interested in her, or anyone for that matter.

_Perhaps getting Fate drunk has its advantage_, Nanoha thought. _At Least I get to hear what I've always wanted to hear._

But Nanoha knew better; the effects of alcohol. If no intoxication involved, surly she would be the one to show the blonde who she belongs to. But that does not helped but emerged hopes; the chance of Fate really loving her, therefore as tempting as it is, she would make no mistake.

"And I love you too Fate-chan, but we shoul-"

"And Hayate said lovers should eat each other!"

_Oh Hayate is soooooo going down._

"Tomorrow Fate-chan. I promise_" if you still remember, that is._ "So go to sleep, okay?"

Fate couldn't do anything but complied and snuggled with the brunette.

"Fate-chan, the hand!"

"Awww, you no fun." the blonde whined as she removed her hand from under Nanoha's shirt, of course not before giving it a good squeeze or two.

Before drifting to sleep, Nanoha's last coherent thoughts were hoping that the blonde would remember.

~ ⌐(`-' )ꜚ ~

A/N

I couldn't get this out of my mind after my friend told me about her experience with her so drunk girlfriend. A quiet, calm and collected girl could turn out to be the total opposite in the state of intoxication. Fate was the perfect candidate for this story, since she too needed some loving xD

I dedicate this story to you Freyia!

Time to run and hide!


End file.
